


I Need You Way More Than You Need Me

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: And so I had to write it again, But somehow I lost it, I liked the first one better, I wrote this forever ago, Inspired by an Episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: "Josh.""What?""Look, I'm sorry.""Well...""Look, let me finish okay? I was wrong, okay. I was wrong.""What do you mean?""Because I need you more than you need me. I need you way more than you need me. Alright? Man, I'm sorry I made you late for your exam and I'm sorry I ran over your bike and I'm sorry I'm probably the worst brother in the world and you know you're way better off without me, you know. I just need you to understand that. I just-sorry, Josh. I'm sorry.""Josh, would you like to go talk to Drake?""No. No  sir."





	I Need You Way More Than You Need Me

Josh gets home from school later than he normally does, finding Drake listlessly playing at the ping pong table by himself. Josh bursts into the room, challenging Drake to a game of ping-pong in the most ridiculous way he could possibly imagine. The two give the game all they have and things are back to normal.

Until the next morning.

* * *

"You wanna go see that movie you were talking about last month?" Josh asks, "Opens tonight."

"Nah," Drake denies. "I've got some studying to do."

"What's her name?" Josh asks, Drake didn't study, not unless it was some part of a girl's anatomy.

"Algebra," Drake snaps, grabbing his backpack and leaving the room, door all but slamming shut behind him.

Josh sits in shock for a moment, staring at the door. "Fuck," he mutters under his breath. "Fuck."

* * *

"Hey, Drake, you want to-"

"Sorry, band practice. Gotta go man."

* * *

"Hey, the-"

"Gotta go, Trevor's stranded again."

* * *

"Drake-"

The other doesn't even come up with an excuse this time, he just left the room without even acknowledging Josh's existence.

* * *

It ends, like most things between the two of them, with an argument about something neither of them even remember the next day. The fight itself is only memorable because it ends with Josh pulling Drake in and kissing him harshly.

Drake pulls away first, staring at Josh with eyes impossibly large, lips bruised and still slightly parted. He tries to make a break for the door, but Josh makes it before him, blocking the door with his body. Drake changes directions immediately, going to his bed and hiding under the blankets.

"Hey," Josh crosses the room and kneels next to Drake's bed, tugging lightly at the blanket. "Drake, talk to me."

"No," Drake mumbles from under the blanket.

"You can't live the rest of your life under there," Josh says, exasperated.

"Watch me."

“Drake,” the name comes out as a long sigh. “I realized something,” he says after a few minutes of no response, sitting on the floor with his back against the door. “When I wasn't talking to you, and then when you started avoiding me.” Josh notices the lump that is Drake shifting, so he continues. “You and me, we’re always better together, no matter what anyone else, or even the two of us, thinks. And...I kind of think I might be in love with you.”

Drake pokes his head out from under the blanket. “Didn't think you were gay,” he says softly, only his head visible but so obviously curling in on himself.

“Bi, actually,” Josh responds. “But that's not the point here. The point is, do you want this? Do you want to try this kind of relationship with me?”

Drake is quiet for a long moment, almost long enough for Josh to start backpedaling, before he got up, pushing the blanket off of him and moving to sit on the floor across from Josh. “I think I'd like that,” he said, painfully shyly.

Josh beamed and closed the distance between the two of them with a firm but chaste kiss. “Good,” he murmured against Drake’s lips. “Because I think I might love you.”

“I think I might love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and I don't own Drake & Josh.


End file.
